


Oh, no.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Si no has leído las demás partes, no vas a entender nada.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Oh, no.

Peter está en uno de los claros de la Reserva, tiene una pequeña jaula en sus manos, y dentro una ardilla con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Aparentemente el lobo está solo en el claro, pero tras un círculo de ceniza de serbal espera la manada escondida, aprovechando que no podrán ser sentidos por la manada de Alphas.

—Peter, pensé que te habías echado atrás con nuestro acuerdo. —Dice Deucalión al entrar en el claro siendo seguido por unos gemelos, un hombre y una mujer, los cuatro siendo Alphas,, y los cuatro bajo el mando de Deucalión.

—Alpha Deucalión, aquí tengo lo que más querías. —Dice Peter levantando un poco la jaula para que se vea a la pequeña ardilla haciéndose una bola, escondiendo su carita bajo la esponjosa cola. —El pequeño Stiles se niega a volver a su aspecto humano.

Deucalión mira ávidamente la jaula, y todos en el claro pueden oler con intensidad su interés en el pequeño weresquirrel. El Alpha se acerca a Peter y levanta sus manos esperando a que el beta le de la jaula, pero Peter la aleja un poco y mira tras esas gafas de sol que no engañan a nadie.

—No, primero dame lo que te pedí a cambio. Quiero la chispa Alpha, quiero ser el Alpha de la nueva Manada Hale. —Dice Peter, y Deucalión se ríe de sus palabras, apoyando ambas manos en su bastón.

—No creo que hayas entendido como funcionan los tratos conmigo. —Dice Deucalión haciendo un gesto a su manada, quien comienza a rodear a Peter. —Yo consigo lo que quiero y tu mueres.

Deucalión levanta sus garras, pero se congela cuando una bala se encaja entre sus cejas, el Alpha cae al suelo y todos ven anonadados y en shock como el Alpha de Alphas, el Alpha Demonio ha caído por una simple bala de acónito amarillo y plata.

Los otros cuatro alphas, miran a su alrededor, y de un momento a otro la manada Hale encabezada por Derek y el Sheriff aparecen en el claro.

—Nos has engañado, maldito omega. —Gruñe el Alpha más grande, mirando a Peter con un odio profundo en la mirada, Peter sabe lo que viene, por lo que no duda en abrir la jaula para dejar que Stiles corra hacia el hombro de su padre.

Stiles está confundido cuando ve a Peter sonreírle con cariño, pero suelta un grito espantado cuando las garras de Ennis arrancan la garganta de Peter de un solo zarpazo. Derek ruge furioso y corre hacia los Alphas seguido por sus betas.

La ardilla se queda congelada sobre el hombro de su padre mirando el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo del claro, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, y la sangre manchando su camiseta.

Peter.

No.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

El claro está en silencio, la manada Alpha ha caído, han ganado, pero nadie se siente victorioso mientras ven el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo del claro. Los sonidos de la pequeña ardilla haciendo ruidos angustiosos tampoco ayuda. 

Derek mira a su compañero, y luego centra su mirada en su tío. Lo perdió en el fuego, lo perdió cuando la locura lo hizo matar a Laura, y ahora lo ha vuelto a perder cuando por fin veía al antiguo tío Peter, al que les ayudaba a robar las galletas del tarro, el tío Peter que los ayudaba con tarea, el tío Peter que lo defendió de los abusones que se reían de sus dientes.

Stiles se transforma en humano y acepta la chaqueta de su padre antes de caminar hacia Derek, agarra su mano, y ambos se quedan en silencio, consolándose entre ellos. La ardilla incluso levanta la mano y limpia suavemente la lágrima que cae por la mejilla de Derek.

El Alpha levanta la cabeza y aúlla de forma triste, como un lobo real que ha perdido a un miembro de su manada. Al instante, el resto de los betas alzan sus cabezas y aúllan en señal de respeto y condolencias junto a su Alpha. Stiles baja la mirada al suelo y piensa en que Peter murió salvándole.

Todos están dándole sus respetos a Peter hasta que escuchan al Sheriff susurrar: —Será hijo de mala madre.

Stiles se prepara para reprender a su padre, pero jadea al ver como la herida en el cuello de Peter se está curando lentamente. No ha muerto. ¿Cómo es posible que una herida así en el cuello haya curado de esa forma?

—Imposible. —Susurra Stiles llorando, y Derek aprieta la mano de Stiles sin poder creérselo.

—Pero qué cabrón. —Dice Derek pensando en cómo su tío esquiva la muerte una y otra vez.

Un jadeo de Peter, y todos escuchan su respiración lenta y pausada, y su corazón latiendo con más y más fuerza. Stiles se arrodilla y agarra la mano de Peter, luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Derek con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no habíamos pensado en que Peter no moriría tan fácilmente? —Pregunta Stiles, y algunos de los lobos se ríen, el Sheriff se arrodilla como puede junto a su hijo y mira la herida curándose de forma lenta pero constante.

Todos están mirando a Peter curándose, pero se asustan al ver a Derek caer de rodillas y jadear sorprendido, Stiles va a preguntarle a su compañero qué le ocurre, pero se calla al sentir a Peter despertarse y abrir los ojos.

Los ojos que brillan rojo Alpha.


End file.
